


High Expectations

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer before their sophomore year, three friends have high expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Willow sighed as she stretched, her head resting comfortably in Xander's lap.

"Sophomore year's the second best."

They both glanced up at Jesse, twin expressions of amusement on their faces. He shrugged before grinning and sitting behind them on the steps of Willow's home.

"Think about it. We aren't the newbies like in Freshman year, and we won't have all the work of Junior year."

He absently reached out and grabbed a strand of Willow's hair, slowly twirling it between his fingers. She giggled as Xander playfully swatted his arm.

"Just wait and see, this year's gonna be the best."


End file.
